harmonquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Teflonto
Teflonto is the captain of the Earthscar Village militia and a friend, mentor and role-model to Fondue and Boneweevil. He is a respected member of the community. Biography Teflonto served as captain of the militia and village champion of Earthscar until he was killed in battle while protecting the village from Cultists attempting to disrupt the Great Sealing Ritual and steal the binding runestone. Appearance Teflonto has greyish white skin, brown eyes and brown hair with a petit handlebar moustache and small pointed ears. He has a small gap between his two front teeth and unlike most orcs and half-orcs he does not have sharp pointed canines such as those possessed by Fondue and The Village Chief. He wears chainmail underneath a blue tabard emblazoned with an image of a pink gemstone, hovering atop a stone pillar on a background of a white sun rising in a blue sky (presumably a crest or symbol of Earthscar Village.) The gemstone has white lightning shooting from it and can be assumed to represent the binding runestone used in the Great Sealing Ritual. He also wears red gloves and a signature green bowtie over his armour. Personality Teflonto is a wise and thoughtful half-orc who is unfailingly loyal to his village. He takes his duties as Village champion and captain of its militia very seriously. He acts as a mentor and role-model to both Fondue and Boneweevil, offering them advice, encouragement and support. He is also shown to be considerate, lamenting that his militia were killed before they got to go on vacation. He is able to keep his composure at all times, maintaining a cool head even while it is literally on fire. Relationships Fondue Zoobag Teflonto is a friend, mentor and role-model to Fondue and the two are shown to have a close relationship. He provides Fondue with sensible advice (such as telling him not let their attackers know that they are bad at fighting) and offering him words of encouragement ("you've got a lot of heart, and that is not lost on this group". He is concerned for Fondue's wellbeing, admitting that he sometimes worries about Fondue's unresolved father issues. Boneweevil Teflonto also serves as a friend mentor and role-model to Boneweevil though their relationship doesn't appear to be as close as his relationship with Fondue. Beor O'Shift Teflonto's relationship with Beor gets off to a rocky start when she interrupts the Great Sealing Ritual by knocking over a cart and announcing that evil cultists are heading for the village. Teflonto demands payment for her destruction of the cart and she complies, though she spits on the coins before throwing them at his feet and Teflonto is unimpressed by her rudeness. They are able to move past this, however, fighting side-by-side to defeat the cultists. As he lies dying she tears his ribcage from his chest "to honour him" though he doesn't seem to appreciate it. Once he has died she uses his bones to construct a memorial Skull Tree. The Village Chief Teflonto and The Village Chief have a strong professional relationship, with the Chief having presumably approved his appointment as both village champion and Captain of the Earthscar militia. The Chief trusts him with the honour of speaking the keeper's oath at the Great Sealing Ritual. Quotes “the demon seal I must protect, the responsibility I do not reject, vigilant I shall ever be, won’t you vigilize along with me” “You’ve gotta pay for that cart” “Fondue, I worry sometimes about your unresolved father issues” “You’ve got a lot of heart and that is not lost on this group” “They didn’t even get to go on vacation” "Boys,boys. Boneweevil. Fondue. Promise me that you will save our village. You will reseal the great seal - and knock the shit out of that one dude" "Now I will go to the halls of our ancestors. Surely there I will be on vacation all the rest of my days - and never have to head up a militia again.” Behind the scenes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Half-Orc Category:Species: Half-Orc Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters